


Are You My Destiny?

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBT, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: A collection of Avalance one-two shots.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Are You My Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: the drub challenge #62 with Ava & Sara, please.
> 
> #62: I’m not going in.” - “Then we’re not going to get a treat after.”

The small droplets of blood that clung to Sara’s shirt was a sight she hadn’t seen in years, and the vicious ooze seeping under the cloth and staining her fair skin as she weaved her way through the sea of people an unnerving sensation.

Date night in Star City had been Ava’s idea, but taking the date from a nice, quiet restaurant to a crowded night club was Sara’s contribution to the night, and boy was she quickly regretting it. It was no secret between the couple, that Ava possessed little to no danceability, but the taller blonde tried, nonetheless. That’s where their little problem arose. As Ava was trying to keep with her girlfriend, she failed to take into consideration the overcapacity of the club, and Sara’s signature move backfired as Ava’s elbow made direct and hard contact with Sara’s jaw. Normally Sara would have seen an incident like this coming a mile off, but when she was with Ava, she wasn’t on high alert every second, she allowed her body the much-needed relaxation that it craved. ‘ _Not anymore.’_ Sara thought to herself as she watched Ava’s mouth move a mile a minute, even though Sara couldn’t hear herself think over the music, let alone hear what she could only imagine as a thousand apologies.

When they finally reached the semi-quiet bathroom, the blonde Agent quickly got to work at surveying Sara’s face. Reaching out to gently touch her chin, Sara went into her auto-defense mode and Ava’s hand was quickly pinned behind her back.

“Sorry...” Sara muttered as she caught herself and released Ava’s hand. Her mouth was throbbing, pulsating along to the beat of the music that spilled in from the club.

“I am the one that should be sorry, babe.” Ava touched the smaller woman’s shoulder lovingly as she the former assassin titled her jaw slightly and took in the bruise that was already starting to form. Sara despised the taste of blood and happily leaned over the sink and spat the harsh liquid and much to both of their shock a small tooth chimed against the metal of the sink.

“Is that?” Ava asked in shock, “I...I can’t say sorry en-” Sara raised her hand in the air, cutting the mumbling blonde off before she began spouting apology after apology again.

“Call the ship!” She demanded firmly, only to be taken aback by a sharp pain shooting through her jaw. “Quickly...” She mumbled as she slowly rested her hand on her cheek and gave an adorable pout in Ava’s direction.

***

Turns out that Gideon could cure everything, everything except a toothache caused by a hard elbow to the face. Which lead the couple to a questionable twenty-four house dentist waiting room, Ava with a three-year-old CatCo magazine in hand and Sara nursing a bag of peas against her cheek.

“Miss Lance, the Dentist will see you now.” Ava stood as the receptionist smiled over at the pair.

“They called you, babe.” She pointed out, but Sara didn’t budge. Her body sat frozen to the uncomfortable waiting room seat, her eyes fixated on the dirty fish tank in the corner. “Sara?” She questioned and once again received nothing in response. “They’re gonna give your slot away if you don’t-”

“I just need a sec...” The smaller woman breathed deeply, inhaling the disgusting scent of dirt and cheap cleaning products. “I’m not going in!” Sara stood, about to walk towards the exit, when Ava stopped her, the blonde now clued into her girlfriend’s uncharacteristically shy attuite towards the Dentist.

“Then we’re not going to get a treat after.” The taller woman teased, as she forcefully turned the smaller blonde around and pushed her towards the exam room. “Some nice cold ice cream, and I’ll even spring for some decent pain killers.”

“No, Ava. You don’t understand.” Sara mumbled, her heart racing as they moved closer and closer. “I’m scared...don’t make me do it.”

“I’ll be right there beside you, babe.” Ava placed a reassuring kiss on the crook of Sara’s neck and gave her a small embrace before together they entered the exam room.

***

With a frozen mouth and pharmacy of painkillers flowing through her veins, Sara snuggled into Ava’s protective arms. The perfect end to any date...no matter how they got there and the teasing that was sure to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an Avalance prompt you'd like to see let me know in the comment section or at:   
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: anonymouswriter2311  
> Twitter: @AnonymousW2311  
> http://Fanfiction.net: AnonymousWriter2311  
> Wattpad: anonymousWriter2311


End file.
